Idol Strength♥Lesson GO!
Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! (アイドルキンリョク♥Lesson GO!, Aidoru Kiryoku♥Lesson Go!) is a the second season's first ED. The song is set to replace I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ as the fourth ED in Episode 39. It is sung by Laala with Prism Idol Trainees. It will be the first ED of Season 2 to be used. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Dorukin idol ryoku♪ PuriParapara♪ Yume tsukami massuru Wow! Wow! Wow! Yeah! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Pu~parirarira♪ Kitae chaimashou Idol kin ryoku mezamete OK! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Parra puryapurya♪ Kimeru yo posing! Dokkyun bakkyun kurutto turn☆ Idol ni narimasho Let's Lesson GO! Mike no kawaī mochi kata shitteru? Un? Etto, No! Cream soda no straw tsumamu yō ni... Kyufuwa~tsu Migi hidari kata naname de wink puri♥ Hazukashi ga ranai de tomodachi to nokezori peace! de kashikoma! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Mama mo papa mo Suikin chika moku dotten idol Oji~i chan oba~a chan Tonari no kimi joshi mo danshi mo Minna de PuriPara zokkon Idol Nikokin smile ryoku♪ Nikuniku yasai Tabete iki massuru genki wa kihon sa Idol ni nareru yo Let's Lesson GO! |-| Kanji= ドルキンアイドルリョク♪　プリパラパラ♪ 夢掴みマッスルWow!Wow!Wow!Yeah! ドルキンアイドルリョク♪　プ～パリラリラ♪ 鍛えちゃいましょう アイドルキンリョク目覚めてOK! ドルキンアイドルリョク♪　パッラプリャプリャ♪ 決めるよポージング！ どっきゅんばっきゅんくるっとターン☆ アイドルになりましょ Let's Lesson GO! マイクのカワイイ持ち方知ってる？ うん？えっと、No! クリームソーダのストローつまむように。。。 きゅふわっ 右左　肩斜めでウィンク　「ぷりっ♥」 恥ずかしがらないで友達とのけぞりピース！ 「せーのでかしこま！」 ドルキンアイドルリョク♪　ママもパパも スイキンチカモクドッテンアイドル おじぃちゃんおばぁちゃん 隣の君　女子も男子も みんなでプリパラぞっこんアイドル ニコキンスマイルリョク♪　にくにくやさい 食べていきマッスル　元気は基本さ アイドルになれるよ Let's Lesson GO! |-| English= "coming soon…" Full Version Romaji= Dorukin idol ryoku♪ PuriParapara♪ Yume tsukami massuru Wow! Wow! Wow! Yeah! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Pu~parirarira♪ Kitae chaimashou idol kinryoku mezamete OK! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Parra puryapurya♪ Kimeru yo posing! Dokkyun bakkyun kurutto turn☆ Idol ni narimasho Let's Lesson GO! Mike no kawaī mochi kata shitteru? Un? Etto, No! Cream soda no straw tsumamu yō ni...Kyufuwa Migi hidari kata naname de wink "puri" Hazukashi ga ranai de tomodachi to nokezori peace! "Se-no de kashikoma!" Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Mama mo papa mo Suikin chika moku dotten idol Oji~i chan oba~a chan tonari no kimi joshi mo danshi mo Minna de PuriPara zokkon idol Nikokin smile ryoku♪ Nikuniku yasai Tabete iki massuru genki wa kihon sa Idol ni nareru yo Let's Lesson GO! Onte izurete mo heart no wabade kabā desho Todokeruki mochi wa LOVE LUCKY HAPPY DAY& DREAM Mori make nayamu yori suppin o teire "puri" Naka kara kagayakanaito kami idol narenai! "Se ̄node kashikoma!" Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Off no hi demo Tenuki NG Wow! Wow! Wow! Yeah! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Pu~parirarira♪ Kimi no ichiban no egao de aisatsu ouen yoroshiku Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Parra puryapurya♪ Kimeru yo posing! Hippu west gu! Idol ni naritai? YES! Lesson GO! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ PuriParapara♪ Yume tsukami massuru Wow! Wow! Wow! Yeah! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Pu~parirarira♪ Kitae chaimashou idol kinryoku mezamete OK! Dorukin idol ryoku♪ Parra puryapurya♪ Kimeru yo posing! Dokkyun bakkyun kurutto turn☆ Idol ni narimasho Let's Lesson GO! |-| Kanji= ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ プリパラパラ♪ ゆめつかみマッスル Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Yeah！ ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ プ〜パリラリラ♪ きたえちゃいましょう　アイドルキンリョクめざめてOK！ ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ パッラプリャプリャ♪ 决めるよポージング！ どっきゅんばっきゅんくるっとターン☆ アイドルになりましょ Let's Lesson GO！ マイクのカワイイもちかた　知ってる？うん？えっと、No！ クリームソーダのストローつまむように…きゅふわっ みぎ　ひだり　かたななめでウィンク “ぷりっ” はずかしがらないでともだちと　のけぞりピース！ “せーので　かしこま！” ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ ママもパパも スイキンチカモクドッテンアイドル おじぃちゃん　おばぁちゃん　となりの君　女子も男子も みんなでプリパラぞっこんアイドル ニコキンスマイルリョク♪ にくにくやさい たべていきマッスル　元気はきほんさ アイドルになれるよ Let's Lesson GO！ おんていずれても　ハートのはばでカバーでしょ とどけるきもちはLOVE LUCKY HAPPY DAY & DREAM もりメイク　なやむよりすっぴんお手入れ“ぷりっ” ナカからかがやかないと　神アイドルなれない！ “せーので かしこま！” ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ オフの日でも てぬきNG Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Yeah！ ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ プ〜パリラリラ♪ 君のいちばんの　えがおであいさつ　おうえんよろしく ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ パッラプリャプリャ♪ 决めるよポージング！ ヒップウェストグッ！ アイドルになりたい？ YES！ Lesson GO！ ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ プリパラパラ♪ ゆめつかみマッスル Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Yeah！ ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ プ〜パリラリラ♪ きたえちゃいましょう　アイドルキンリョクめざめてOK！ ドルキンアイドルリョク♪ パッラプリャプリャ♪ 决めるよポージング！ どっきゅんばっきゅんくるっとターン☆ アイドルになれたっしょ！ Let's Lesson GO！ |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia *This reflects the third ending song of Rainbow Live. Gallery See Idol Strength♥Lesson GO!/Video Gallery and Idol Strength♥Lesson GO!/Photo Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes